


A Safe Return

by CatiFrey



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiFrey/pseuds/CatiFrey
Summary: What Shelly did after the finale of Ewan's route.WARNING: Contains spoilers. Mostly for Ewan's route, but also a bit of William's, too.





	A Safe Return

It was still an early morning, just after Samhain, and Shelly walked the streets alone. Pine Hollow was slowly waking to start a new day, and returning back to normal as the overflowing magic currents gradually ebbed. As normal as Pine Hollow could be, that was. Which meant...not very, by any standards. And anyhow, it would only last for another few weeks, just until Winter Solstice. Hopefully, less intense than this passed Samhain. They all could use a break, especially Nora. Fighting the Unseelie Court to get both her brother and Ewan back was no small thing.

Speaking of that, she would probably have to swing by the agency, but that could wait. Right now she had a more important thing to do. When they returned from the Faerie, the only thing she could think about was whether William was safe. She only barely stopped herself from texting to check up on him right then and there, just because it was so early and she worried she would wake him up. Still, despite everything having ended well and apparently no apocalypse awaiting them, she couldn’t help but be on edge. Not to mention, Simon was probably sick with worry due to her sudden absence. She needed to quickly go home and let him know she was okay. And apologize. Therefore, as soon as both Ewan and Spencer woke up, she quietly excused herself and walked off.

Simon only didn’t get in the shower with her because he was still a cat and disliked getting wet, but he refused to leave her side and settled on a bathroom cupboard to talk to her as she tried to wash off the residual tension from her body. The warm water helped a little, but not much, and she was aware it would not be enough. Simon could immediately tell what was bothering her.

 _You’re worried about him_ , he said when she finally got out and started to dry off her hair. It wasn’t even a question, it was a statement.

“I am,” she admitted. Arguing or feigning ignorance was no use.

_Message him, then._

“It’s too early. I don’t want to wake him up.” She shook her head.

_I’ve got a feeling he’s not sleeping anyway._

“You can’t know that.”

_Perhaps. But I am certain I’m right._

Shelly bit her lip, uncertain for a moment. It was so early still. And a school holiday, too, so perhaps William was taking the chance to sleep in a little later if he could. But something was telling her that Simon was in fact right. Therefore, she wrapped her hair in the towel she’d been using and went to her room. Once there, she sat on the edge of her bed and quickly sent a text message to William. Apparently, he really wasn’t asleep because he replied immediately. The Witch let out a sigh of relief. He was safe and sound, thankfully. But it still did not satisfy her, she needed to see him. So she typed in another text, asking him to meet her. He agreed, and they settled place - a nice, cozy park, away from any bridges and graveyards - and time - in 30 minutes. And then she proceeded to get ready in a hurry while Simon watched her with a feline equivalent of an amused smirk.

And so she walked, her hair still slightly damp from the shower because she didn’t have time to dry it off properly, on her way to the meeting place. Alone because Simon conceded they did not need a chaperone. When she stared at him in surprise, he only told her to hurry up. She had somewhere she needed to be afterall. She almost didn’t notice, but the closer she drew to the park, the more she picked up the pace. By the time she reached it, she was moving at a trot. She stopped briefly at the entrance and scanned the area. She spotted him standing a little ways away. The relief upon seeing him was so immense the Witch almost staggered. It was so good to see him. But he was waiting, and she didn’t want to be late.

“William! Will!” She called out to him.

When he turned to look at her, she ran up to him, only slowing down right before reaching him in order to not knock them both over, and pulled him into a hug. For a heartbeat or two he just stood there surprised, then almost desperately returned her embrace, pulling her a little closer. Shyness forgotten for a moment, all that mattered was that he was there, and she was there, and they both were okay. Leaning into him, breathing him in, feeling his soothing presence, she found herself calming down, all the tension finally leaving her. He meanwhile was smiling fondly at her thoughts he listened to, mostly incoherent and jumbled now, but all of them happy and full of affection.

They kept standing there, hugging each other and apparently unable to let go before he finally pressed a kiss to her forehead and linked their hands so they could find a spot to sit down and talk about what happened over the past few days. Meanwhile, sitting in a tree top that provided a good view and a hiding spot, Simon purred contentedly and glanced at a seemingly empty spot next to him. 

_I think those two will be okay now, wouldn’t you say?_


End file.
